La chica de los ojos celestes
by VanGleek
Summary: Tras la partida de Mercedes a Los Ángeles, Sam y ella terminaron su relación, ocasionando que un prepotente Sam se convirtiese en el nuevo rompecorazones de McKinley. ¿Cómo sobrellevará su nueva popularidad? ¿Intentará algo con la chica nueva de ojos celestes? SAM/MARLEY
1. Un nuevo año en McKinley

**Disclaimer: **Glee no me pertenece, todo es obra de la mente de Ryan Murphy y FOX. Yo solo soy dueña de la trama y alucinaciones que puedan encontrar en el fanfic.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: **

**"UN NUEVO AÑO EN MCKINLEY"**

El chico rubio caminaba despreocupadamente por el pasillo principal de McKinley. Llevaba las manos en los bolsillos y miraba con una encantadora sonrisa como las chicas a su alrededor hablaban en voz baja y lo miraban con deseo.

El nuevo curso había iniciado dos semanas atrás y desde el primer día en que comenzaron a correr los rumores de su ruptura con Mercedes Jones se había convertido en el soltero más codiciado de la escuela. Y él lo sabía.

Sam llegó hasta su casillero y comenzó a sacar los libros que necesitaría para la siguiente clase.

-Oye Samuel, ¿Qué harás mañana por la noche?- preguntó una pelirroja mientras se reclinaba sobre el casillero de al lado y lo miraba pícaramente.

-No lo sé, todo depende de qué harás tú- respondió él al obvio cortejo que la chica estaba haciendo.

-¿Qué tal si cenamos en Breadstix? ¿Te gustaría?- cuestionó la pelirroja batiendo sus pestañas con rapidez.

-Déjame ver si estoy libre- respondió el cerrando el casillero y dándole una sonrisa de lado- Yo te avisaré.

-Claro Sam, llámame- respondió con entusiasmo mientras veía como Sam se alejaba por el pasillo.

-...-

-¡Cielos Sam, eres todo un rompecorazones!- exclamó Joe mientras se le unía en el pasillo- Tienes a todas las chicas locas por ti.

-¡Lo sé! ¿No es genial?- preguntó sonriendo – Ni siquiera sé como sucedió, un día era la burla de la escuela por estar en New Directions y al día siguiente todos olvidaron eso y me volví popular.

Joe guardó silencio unos minutos ya que no sabía como preguntarle a Sam lo que venía después.

-¿Y que sucedió con Mercedes amigo?- soltó de repente luego de plantearse mucho tiempo la pregunta.

-Ya te lo dije Joe, no quiero hablar de eso- respondió frunciendo el ceño.

-Pero Sam, te sentirás mejor si me lo cuentas y…

-¡Que no!- gritó poniéndose frente a Joe- No tengo nada que decir al respecto, es mi vida y nadie tiene porqué saber cosas que no quiero contar.

Sam continuó caminando por el pasillo mientras que Joe se quedaba atrás mirándolo. Él y Sam se habían hecho buenos amigos después de los consejos que éste último le había dado a Joe sobre Quinn.

-...-

Samuel Evans llegó al aula de español, donde ya casi todos los alumnos estaban sentados esperando para iniciar la clase. Will entró al salón un par de segundos después de Sam y dejó su portafolio en el escritorio.

Sam sacó un bolígrafo y comenzó a juguetear con el mientras intentaba no pensar en lo que había pasado el verano anterior.

-Siento la demora chicos- se disculpó el profesor- Quiero darles la bienvenida a un nuevo curso y como cada año quiero aprovechar para invitarlos a participar en el Glee Club, las audiciones serán este viernes así que pueden apuntarse en las hojas que dejamos en el muro de anuncios, además…

-Disculpe, ¿Esta es el aula de español?- preguntó alguien en la puerta. A Sam le pareció que era una de las voces más lindas que jamás había escuchado y giró la cabeza para encontrarse con la dueña de aquella melodiosa voz.

-…-

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:**

Espero que les guste, no sé cuando subiré el segundo capítulo, intentaré que sea lo más pronto posible. =)

Pueden dejarme su opinión en un Review presionando en el enorme botón de abajo y se los agradeceré infinitamente.

¡Nos leemos pronto!


	2. Recuerdos en clase

**Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece, todo es obra de la mente de Ryan Murphy y FOX. Yo solo soy dueña de la trama y alucinaciones que puedan encontrar en el fanfic.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: **

**"RECUERDOS EN CLASE"**

_-Disculpe, ¿Esta es el aula de español?- preguntó alguien en la puerta. A Sam le pareció que era una de las voces más lindas que jamás había escuchado y giró la cabeza para encontrarse con la dueña de aquella melodiosa voz._

-Sí, ésta es el aula de español, adelante- respondió Will con una sonrisa mientras le señalaba un lugar vacío a la chica. Ella sonrió y pasó a sentarse, estaba al lado del de Sam, por lo que él pudo observarla más de cerca y percatarse de los bellos ojos que la joven poseía.

Eran azules pero no cualquier azul que hubiese visto antes, tenían algo especial que llaman su atención. Una expresividad que podía notarse a metros de distancia.

-Como les estaba diciendo chicos, me alegro de ver caras nuevas por aquí y espero verlos en las audiciones- retomó Will el control de la clase.- Bien, ahora anotaré en la pizarra cuál es el libro que llevaremos este año.

-Hey Sam, ¿por qué no le pides una foto a la chica nueva?- inquirió Artie, quién estaba sentado detrás de Sam y le susurraba en el oído- Porque si vas a mirarla todo el día te vendría bien una fotografía, si no podrías cansarte…

-¿Estás loco?- preguntó Sam en voz baja- Ni siquiera la estaba mirando

-Sí, seguro…- dijo Artie con una sonrisa burlona mientras apuntaba en su cuaderno lo que el profesor Will ponía en la pizarra.

Sam abrió su cuaderno y de éste sobresalió un pequeño papelito de color verde, donde se alcanzaba a ver el dibujo de un corazón con las iniciale en el interior. Sam miró con desilusión aquella hoja de papel mientras la sostenía entre sus dedos.

**_-FLASHBACK-_**

Sam se frotaba las manos nerviosamente mientras caminaba por su habitación esperando a que dieran las 12 en punto. La diferencia horaria entre Ohio y Los Ángeles no era mucha, sin embargo, no quería estar retrasado y lo preparo todo con treinta minutos de anticipación.

Sus ojos se postraron nuevamente en la pantalla de su computadora portátil como por décima vez en los últimos 5 minutos. Estaba ansioso.

Pasaron un par de minutos más y se miró frente al espejo intentando arreglar su cabello de nuevo.

De repente un zumbido sonó y corrió hacia el portátil al ver que se trataba de ella.

"Mercedes Jones quiere iniciar una conversación contigo".

Sam no tuvo que pensarlo ni por un segundo y apretó la opción "Aceptar".

De pronto en la pantalla se abrió un reloj indicando que se estaba cargando la ventana y a los pocos segundos la cara de Mercedes se veía nítidamente a través de la computadora.

-Hola bonita- saludó Sam con una sonrisa- ¿Puedes verme?

-Sí, te veo y te escucho claramente- respondió Mercedes unos segundos después.

-Creo que el hecho de que tardásemos 2 horas en arreglar el video y el sonido la primera vez que hablamos me sirvió para ser todo un experto- dijo Sam riendo- ¿Cómo va todo? ¿Has hecho algo nuevo?

-Sam hablamos hace dos días, no hay muchas cosas nuevas que contar…

- Lo siento, es que es como si no te hubiese visto en mucho tiempo- se disculpó el rubio- ¿Cómo va la UCLA?

-Todo va bien, he conocido un poco más a mis compañeros, son geniales- respondió ella con una sonrisa- De hecho quedamos en ir hoy todos a cenar en un rato…

-Oh- respondió Sam sin muchos ánimos- Genial…

-Sí, así que… debo irme Sam, ¿hablamos luego?- preguntó y rogó con la mirada a su novio.

-Cada vez nuestras conversaciones duran menos bonita- dijo él con un semblante de tristeza.- De acuerdo, hablamos luego.

-Eres el mejor-respondió Mercedes con una sonrisa y a los pocos segundos la ventana con la conversación se volvió oscura.

-Te quiero…- mencionó Sam cabizbajo ante la pantalla negra que decía que Mercedes ya no estaba conectada.

**"FIN DEL FLASHBACK"**

**-…-**

-¿Sam? ¿Samuel? ¿Estás prestando atención?- preguntó Will mirando como Sam tenía la vista perdida en aquel papel verde.

-Si, lo siento Mr. Schue- se disculpó el joven mientras guardaba sus libros ante la mirada desubicada de sus compañeros- No me siento muy bien, ¿Puedo ir a tomar un poco de aire?

-Claro Sam, no te preocupes- dijo Will algo preocupado por su alumno.

Samuel tomó su mochila y salió del aula rápidamente ante la sorprendida mirada de sus compañeros, en especial la de una chica de ojos celestes que le miraba con curiosidad.

-…-

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:**

Espero que les agrade el segundo capítulo = )  
Como verán en este capítulo todavía no hay una interacción directa entre ellos. Tengan paciencia jeje.

Lo subí relativamente rápido (muuuuy rápido xD) porque estoy entusiasmada con esta pareja aunque ahora si, no sé cuando suba el que sigue (la Universidad absorbe bastante de mi tiempo así que no puedo poner una fecha específica). Además, quiero ver como van desarrollando en la serie la relación (si es que llega a haber una, aunque si no fuesen pareja seguramente pondrán a Sam y a Marley muy unidos ^.^

Breve explicación de porqué decidí hacer este fanfic;  
Yo era muuuy fan de Quinn/Sam aunque cuando Quinn engañó a Sam con Finn perdí un poco el gusto por ellos ya que se me hizo muy malo por parte de Ryan Murphy hacer esto ya que gracias a Sam, Quinn estaba cambiando. Pero bueno, seguí amando ambos personajes aunque por separado. Luego Sam/Mercedes me gustaba aunque no tanto como Fabrevans. Pero ahora que vi a Marley y su conversación con Sam no sé, me encanto demasiado, así que por eso estoy con este fanfic =).

Por cierto, hay un par de aclaraciones que me gustaría hacer:

1) He puesto que Marley llegará a la misma clase que Sam y los chicos (aunque en la serie creo que esto no es así ya que ella va a segundo = ) )

2) Probablemente, puede ser, aún no lo decido… meteré a algún otro personaje inventado. Y seguramente pondré algo sobre Jake ya que es bastante notorio que entre Marley y Jake habrá algo en la serie, pero aún no sé como lo manejaré aquí. =)

Muchas gracias a **Valentine** y **Amanda** por sus Reviews. Me alegró muchísimo que al poco tiempo de subir el capítulo 1 tuviese dos reviews. Me dio mucha ilusión xD yo también quedé enamorada de ellos =)

Ya saben que pueden dejarme un** Review** con su opinión presionando en el enorme botón de abajo y yo se los agradecería enormemente! =3

¡Nos leemos pronto!


	3. La becaria de la enfermera

**Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece, todo es obra de la mente de Ryan Murphy y FOX. Yo solo soy dueña de la trama y alucinaciones que puedan encontrar en el fanfic.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3:**

**"LA BECARIA DE LA ENFERMERA"**

Después del fatídico recuerdo vivido en clase, Sam había salido a caminar un poco al campo de fútbol pero no podía dejar de pensar en aquella nota en su cuaderno y en todo lo que significaba para él.

Luego de un buen rato decidió ir a la enfermería para que le dieran alguna pastilla ya que comenzó a dolerle la cabeza.

Desde el pasillo escuchó un grito de dolor y se preguntó que estaría pasando.

Abrió la puerta de la enfermería y se encontró con un chico alto sentado en la camilla mientras la una chica vestida con unos jeans y una bata blanca le colocaba una venda alrededor de la mano.

-¡Ten más cuidado! ¡Estás lastimándome!- se quejaba el chico. De él provenían los gritos.

-!Oh, ahora te atiendo, déjame terminar con él - dijo la chica girándose para mirar a Sam e ignorando el comentario de muchacho. Sam no dijo nada, solo miró a la chica y se percató de que era la misma que había llamado la atención en su clase de esta mañana.

-Tal vez ya habrías terminado si no lo hicieras tan bruscamente- volvió a quejarse.

-Tal vez ya habría terminado si no te quejaras tanto- contraatacó ella.

-¿Y la enfermera?- preguntó Sam algo confundido.

-Es su hora de descanso- explicó la chica mientras colocaba un a cinta para sujetar la venda ante el gesto de dolor que hacía el chico- La estoy remplazando.- explicó sonriente.

-Pues al menos deberías hacerlo bien- dijo el chico que estaba sentado. La chica se molestó y apretó la mano del chico ocasionando que éste gritara.

-Si no tuvieras tan mal carácter nunca le hubieses pegado a ese casillero y tu mano estaría bien, así que es tu culpa… – la chica arqueó una ceja al final ya que no sabía el nombre del chico y no pudo terminar la oración.

-Jake- respondió él entendiendo el gesto de ella.

-Bueno Jake, ya terminé y no te metas en problemas- dijo recogiendo las sobras de vendas que no había utilizado.

El chico se levantó de la camilla y tomó su mochila con la mano que tenía libre.

-¿No vas a darme las gracias?-preguntó la chica llevándose las manos a la cadera y mirando al chico con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Las gracias? ¿Por haberme lastimado? Ni lo pienses-dijo él y le dio una rápida mirada a Sam para después salir por la puerta.

-¡Eres un tonto!- gritó ella y luego de unos segundos respiró profundamente y se calmó.- ¿Qué pasa contigo?- le preguntó al rubio mientras lo miraba.

-Me duele un poco la cabeza pero creo que después de tu discusión con ese chico se me pasó un poco- dijo Sam – Pero hace un rato te vi en clase y…

-Y te preguntas porqué estoy en la enfermería, ¿no?- cuestionó soltando una melodiosa risilla. La chica le indicó a Sam que se sentara mientras buscaba en el la gaveta de medicamentos alguna cosa que pudiese ayudar para el dolor de cabeza de Sam.- Soy becaria así que tengo que ayudar en lo que me digan para mantener mi beca.

-Oh-dijo Sam con un gesto de sorpresa. Él no tenía ni idea de que existía ese tipo de beca ya que la que él tenía era por pertenecer al equipo de fútbol.

-Toma, esto te aliviará- la chica depositó en la mano de Sam una pequeña pastilla y le extendió un vaso de plástico con agua. Cuando los dedos de la chica rozaron su mano, Sam se estremeció por un segundo.

-Gra… gracias- respondió tras volver a la realidad. Se llevó la pastilla a la boca y se la tomó.

-No fue nada…- la chica volvió a arquear una ceja ya que tampoco sabía el nombre del rubio.

-Samuel, pero puedes llamarme Sam- respondió el con una sonrisa - ¿Y cuál es tu nombre?- preguntó y depositó el vaso vacío a la papelera de basura.

-Marley- dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa. Sam se le quedó mirando un par de segundos; definitivamente esa chica tenia la sonrisa más cálida que había visto en mucho tiempo.

-Marley ya regresé- dijo la enfermera de McKinley entrando a la habitación- Gracias por suplirme.

-Por nada señora Cooper- respondió Marley mientras se quitaba la bata blanca.

-Gracias de nuevo- dijo Sam mientras tomaba sus cosas y salía de la enfermería. Por un instante había dejado de pensar en Mercedes para concentrarse en otra chica que había llamado mucho su atención.

-...-

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:**

Siento la demora con el capítulo 3 u_u Y siento que sea un poquito corto, sucede que he comenzado exámenes en la Universidad y no he tenido tiempo para hacer absolutamente nada. No sé cuando subiré el capítulo 4, pero paciencia ^_^

Muchas gracias por los Reviews Patty, susan-black7,Abriil, Auntie Tana ! Wow, en serio muchísimas gracias =)

Patty: Muchas gracias por el review y estoy totalmente de acuerdo! Quinn y Sam hacían una pareja perfecta! Pero bueno, dese con toda mi alma que Quinn vuelva aunque sea como invitada recurrente en esta temporada y que junten a Sam un poco más a Marley =)

Susan: Muchas gracias! =) Aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo jeje, espero te guste ;)

Abriil: Lo sé, me conformaré si los hacen muy buenos amigos pero también me encantaría que fuesen pareja! =) Muchas gracias por comentar!

Auntie Tana: Oh thank you! n_n You are so sweet! I'm thinking in translade my story but I don't have much free time, so I'm not sure! Again, thank you very much! =D

**NO SIGAS LEYENDO SI NO QUIERES UN SPOILER DEL 4X03 =)**

Y bueno ya he visto el capítulo que salió ayer (el 4x03) debo decir que me encantó! Aunque hubiese preferido que a mis querida Marley le diesen más protagonismo pero bueno, esperaré al siguiente a ver si le dan más. Que triste por Kurt y Blaine, me temo lo peor =( Rachel me encanta con Brody, no sé, siento que tienen muy buena química jaja (no me maten las fans de Finnchel!). Y amé que Sarah Jessica Parker saliera en el capítulo! Mi canción favorita del capítulo fue sin duda la suya con Kurt y Rachel =)


End file.
